


Headache

by anthora09



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Drabble, Exhaustion, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthora09/pseuds/anthora09
Summary: Loki overextends his abilities protecting Steve. Lucky for him, Steve is there to catch him when he falls.





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).



“Are you alright?” Steve asks.

“Fine, just a headache.” Loki says, at the exact moment a new wave of pain throbs through his skull. He closes his eyes as he kneads fingers into his aching temples. He hadn’t meant to use so much power, hadn’t lost control like that in ages. But when he’d seen Steve in danger…

The thought that Steve could make him lose control like that set his heart-pounding, or maybe it was just the thought of Steve..

“You should take it easy,” Steve says, and it’s only then that Loki notices the tight lines of concerns on Steve’s face. He doesn’t like it—doesn’t like the way the emotion flattens his grin, crinkles his brow, darkens his eyes.

“I’ll be okay,” Loki says. “I always am.” But as he takes a step forward, his knees buckle and his vision darkens. He feels himself falling, down, down toward the ground and the darkness. He braces himself for the pain, but it never comes. What comes instead are strong arms, a familiar scent, and a kiss of words against his neck:

“I’ve got you.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in some kind of alternate universe where Loki is working alongside the Avengers. I never in a million years thought I'd ship Loki/Steve Rogers, but I guarantee you will too if you read Lise's AMAZING "Remember this Cold" verse and her other Stoki fics. Seriously, Lise is the whole reason I love these two, and this fic is basically just an explosion of my love for them. I couldn't keep it in anymore. Damn you, Lise! (sorry there's no porn) :)


End file.
